The Giant And The Dimwit
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: A one shot ficlet about Vord, what he thinks and feels about Ishtar. Cameo appearances by a few of Ishtar's lackeys such as Darres and Yujinn as well as Ishtar herself. Please read and review.


A short little ficlet I wrote for Vampire Game. Enjoy.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I don't own VG. It's created by Jubal but I'm only borrowing the characters for a while.

The Giant And The Dimwit

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Vord, third prince of the territory of La Naan, was madly in love with the most impossible girl in all of Pheliosta. Make that the world.

Ishtar, the princess of Pheliosta and destined to be the queen of the entire country wasn't what one expected when he met her for the first time. He expected to find a sheltered young woman only interested in clothes and flirting. He thought she would be kind, graceful, yet blessed with her share of intelligence.

How wrong he was! Ishtar did love clothes and flirting but the rest of his expectations turned to dust then blew away. Ishtar was shallow, silly, and rude to everyone that crossed her path. Her manners were poor, she had no diplomacy or tact to speak of and worse yet she insisted on speaking her mind at every opportunity. She mooned over her bodyguard (when she wasn't ordering him and everyone else around her about), tried to escape her responsibilities every time she could, failed at everything she attempted (except running away), and reveled in causing chaos and disruption. All in all, she was a very poor example of a princess.

So why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about her?

At first Vord told himself that it was her looks. Ishtar's silky black hair, dark green eyes and petite body made a stunning impact on any male. She dressed in revealing clothes but her sexy style was somehow more _her_ than any other style would have been. Her chest was smaller than he liked but he shrugged it off since her sultry looks more than made up for it.

But it was after he was ensconced into his own suite at the castle that Vord realized there was more to it. Ishtar was mysterious and more than a little strange. He often caught her talking to her kyawl, Duzell, like he could somehow talk back. He caught her looking guilty or suspicious after finding her somewhere that she shouldn't have been.

It intrigued him and he was more than ready to chase after her until the mysteries surrounding Ishtar explained themselves. But that didn't seem like it would be anytime soon so he prepared himself for a long wait.

But while Vord was here, he flirted with Ishtar and tried to get her to forget her feelings for Darres. So far he was unsuccessful in getting her interested in himself so he gave up and simply watched her instead. And all the while he watched her and the chaos she caused by simply trying to help, he fell ever deeper in love with her.

It always amused him and frustrated him to watch her moods change and he discovered new facets of her personality than he had never seen before. The way she always seemed so shallow and calculating. But then would come a rare moment where the intuitive, intelligent side of Ishtar would peep out from where it was buried deep inside and show itself. And then Vord would be surprised all over again that an enigma like Ishtar existed.

"Vord?" A voice broke into his thoughts.

He looked up to see Ishtar, her guards and Yujinn staring at him.

"Yeah?" He said to Yujinn, who had spoken to him.

Yujinn beamed kindly. "Another perfect score on your magic test."

"Cool." He said, uninterested. "And Ishtar?"

Yujinn's smile only brightened, if possible. "She received a score of fifty points."

"You're getting better." Vord remarked to Ishtar. "But you're still a dimwit."

"What?" Ishtar screeched. "Kill him, Darres!"

Vord just grinned as he let her shrieks roll right off of him. The one thing he loved most about Ishtar was how much he was able to rile her. Ishtar in her anger was a common sight but still beautiful to behold.

"Darres, did you hear me?" Ishtar demanded. "Beat up that arrogant giant."

Darres sighed and Vord started laughing.

Owari


End file.
